


Love in the Explodatorium

by busterkuri



Category: Shovel Knight
Genre: F/F, Face Slapping, Love Potion/Spell, Nipple Licking, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 18:16:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14243025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busterkuri/pseuds/busterkuri
Summary: Plague Knight and Mona danced together, but now things have gone back to how they were...who's going to make the first move so they can dance again?





	Love in the Explodatorium

Plague Knight held the test tube in her hand. “And finally, some water from the mysterious Troupple Pond.” She poured the liquid into the flask and swirled it around. The formula changed from a nauseating brown into a pleasant pink.

Mona watched in amusement. “And what is this supposed to do, again?”

“Well, if I have this right, it will either give me supreme intelligence the likes of which has never been seen before!”

“Or?”

“Or it'll just taste awful. Well, bottoms up!” She lifted her mask just enough to drink the formula. A quiet pause lingered between the two of them as anticipation built.

“Do you know the secrets of the universe now?” Mona whispered.

“Nope, nope, not at all!” Plague Knight turned and lifted her mask as she spit into a bucket, marked with a “failed experiments” sign.

Mona sighed and danced around as she picked up the glassware and began cleaning it. “You know, you **can** use minions for this. You don't have to test on yourself.”

“Well, yeah, if this was meant to kill people or blow them up, I'd risk some minions. But supreme intelligence? You don't let someone disposable test that.”

The days had been nice and quiet since Shovel Knight went through her journey. Most people would enjoy things like that, putting evil schemes off to the side in favor of vacation or flirting with a certain assistant. Plague Knight was not most people. And it wasn't even that her schemes were necessarily evil. Everybody just knew there was an implicit feeling that whatever she was doing, it wasn't for any greater good. Shovel Knight kept an eye on her but she generally figured the biggest problem was going to be attending her funeral one day after Plague Knight just drank straight-up poison.

Mona sighed. They had danced together after the tower was destroyed, and she thought that was it. But then Plague Knight went back into her shell some. Any time it seemed like they were getting close again, P.K would get nervous and push her back away. Now it was like old times, but she didn't want it to be like that.

Plague Knight gargled some mouthwash from the “also for failed experiments” flask. “OK, one more experiment for today, and...I think this is a good one.” She reached into her bag and started pulling out ingredients, throwing them towards the table as Mona caught them (Mona wasn't quite sure whether or not Plague Knight actually knew that she caught them, or if she thought glass bottles were indestructible).

Mona started reading the labels. “Melted gold, air from Propeller Knight's propeller, snow from the mountains...still cold, even. Quite a trek you've been on.”

“What if I told you that it was a trek for...IMMORTALITY?!” Plague Knight paused for dramatic music. There wasn't any, of course, but theatrics were very important to her and Mona wasn't going to say anything, so she just played the appropriate “DUN-DUN-DUN!” in her head. (Plague Knight's dramatic cue was MUCH more dramatic, because, well, Plague Knight is just that much more dramatic)

Plague Knight grabbed the ingredients and quickly mixed them together, doing the appropriate formulae and calculations in her head. She held up the bottle with a shimmering gold liquid.

“Any possible side effects?” Mona asked.

“No, this should just outright make me immortal. I'm **sure** I've got this one right.” She still took a step toward the “failed experiments” bucket as she said this. “If this works, I'll make another one for you!” Mona tried very hard not to roll her eyes as Plague Knight downed the bottle.

Another long pause. Mona could time it to the moment. “So, are you--?”

She was cut off by Plague Knight taking off her mask and throwing it to the side. “Why...is it...so hot in here?” She flopped back the hood of her robe, panting.

Mona blushed almost by default. There were some that whispered that Mona knew what Plague Knight actually looked like. This was not true. The most she had ever seen of Plague Knight before was the slightest bit of her chin as she lifted her mask to scratch herself. So no matter how Plague Knight looked, taking off her mask was going to make Mona blush.

Anything in her imagination couldn't have prepared her for the woman in front of her. Her nose, big and cute, accentuating acne scars that gave her face a texture that Mona just wanted to feel. Her blonde hair, down to a buzzcut to survive the heat of the outfit. Plague Knight pushed her glasses off, covered in steam, to reveal her brown eyes.

Mona had thought of this moment before, actually getting to see how Plague Knight looked. She had run through so many scenarios in her head, the casual reveal, the big build-up, the sexy moment when she finally revealed that she was in love with Mona and they kissed and oh she had gone over that one many times.

Normally it took longer before Plague Knight was taking her robes off—wait, hold on.

“P-Plague—P.K.--Plaguey--what are you doing?!” Mona stuttered, very thankful that P.K was still wearing clothes or else she probably wouldn't have gotten that sentence out.

“It's...so hot...my body feels so hot...”

Mona rushed up to her, putting her hand on her forehead. “Are you sick?”

“Only sick for you.” P.K took Mona's hand and started gently kissing and sucking on her fingers.

“Ah...ah...oh god, you didn't...” She managed to pull her hand away. “Was that snow from the base of the mountain or the peak?”

P.K giggled. “Heh heh, I, uh, may have fudged it a little.”

Mona blushed. “Wait, you—you—you know that's a love potion!”

P.K grabbed Mona's hand back, delicately kissing her fingers. “Of course I know that. I didn't want to keep dancing around you. I just...had to make a move.”

Mona quickly ran through the train of thought. The fact that this was consensual meant she could stop worrying about that, but could she be sure that this was really it? That it was really what they both wanted?

She looked into her eyes, those beautiful brown eyes, and suddenly saw what the mask had always hidden. The vulnerability, the actual caring. The feelings that it was obvious P.K was keeping away for a reason, to let free at one specific point to one specific person...

Yes...this actually meant something.

She brushed her free hand across P.K's head, watching the way she shivered, and kissed her on the head. “I'm glad you made a move,” she whispered.

They could barely hold back as they almost ran to the bedroom, giggling a little, glad that the minions never came to this part of the Explodatorium. As soon as P.K closed the door, Mona was on her, pushing her against the door and making out with her. P.K moaned as Mona moved down to her neck, softly kissing and nibbling.

Sex wasn't something they'd ever talked about, and Mona worried that since it was (probably) P.K's first time she was going too hard. Until she heard the moan of “Harder...” She turned her nibble into a bite, and still P.K moaned “Harder!”

She stopped for a moment. “How hard do you want it?”

“Unless I stop breathing, you can go harder.”

Oh, this was going to be fun.

She started biting her hard, so hard she thought she was going to break skin. The moaning got louder. She moved a hand up under P.K's shirt, alternating soft touches with fingernail scratches as she worked up to her bra strap. She deftly undid it and started feeling P.K up, cupping her breasts and playing with her nipples.

“Ffffffuck” P.K moaned. “T-tell me I'm yours.”

“You're mine.”

“All yours?” P.K looked into Mona's eyes. “To do whatever you want with?”

“Whatever I want.” Mona smiled, simultaneously devilish and kind. “Let's get to the bed.”

They half-danced over, Mona almost throwing P.K down on to the bed, pulling her own shirt off before pushing P.K's off as she started biting her nipples, taking pleasure in every moan. Her hand worked down to P.K's pants, slipping underneath and touching her clit teasingly.

“You like that?” Mona asked.

“S-so much.” P.K bit her hand, trying to reduce her loudness.

It failed as Mona started fingering her, slowly at first, taking her time, feeling every inch of her. She couldn't keep that up for long, though. She had to get harder, wanted to bring P.K so much pleasure.

“S-s-slap me.” P.K moaned.

Mona gently touched P.K's cheek, kissing her before the slap echoed through the room. “Come for me,” Mona whispered into her ear, kissing her again. “Say my name and come for me.”

“M-M-Mmmmmmmmmm!” She couldn't get through it as she came, toes curling and grabbing on to the sheets. “M-Mooona,”she somehow managed to whisper afterwards. “Fuck...”

Mona giggled a little as she cleaned her hand off and laid down next to Plague Knight. She held her close, feeling her breathing return to normal.

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Mona asked, running her hand gently across P.K's head.

“More.”

Mona kept holding her as the two of them fell asleep in each others' arms.

 


End file.
